


Everlove

by mxmyth



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Disabled Character, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Established Relationship, Eternal Winter campaign, F/F, Lesbian Character, Magic Strap-on, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, That's it, that's the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxmyth/pseuds/mxmyth
Summary: You could find anything at the Summerlands night market, but Silver was looking for something in particular.
Relationships: Stormfey - Relationship, Zada/Silver
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Everlove

You could find anything at the Summerlands night market, but Silver was looking for something in particular. She had seen the tent that she searched for before, all deep pink silk and strings of golden charms, but it was never of much interest to her in the past. Things were different now.

She found it in a far corner, set apart from the nearby tents and stalls. A banner sign above the entrance was painted with the goddess Hanali's symbol and read _Everlove_ in Elvish and Sylvan. She braced herself as she pushed aside the hanging silks and stepped into the privacy of the large tent. She was immediately greeted by a beautiful wood elf whose tan skin was covered with floral tattoos that shimmered in the golden lamplight. 

"You look like you're on a mission," the shopkeep said with a warm smile. 

Silver considered her determined countenance and the way that she had walked in here like she was entering a trapped dungeon, then smiled sheepishly. She made an effort to look more relaxed and she approached the long tables of wares. "I suppose I am. I think I know what I'm looking for, at least." 

"Oh?" The shopkeep’s warm smile turned a little teasing. "Are you sure that you don't want to browse? Our wares are exceptional."

Silver's eyes followed their gesture, and when they landed on the wide variety of objects resting on silk pillows and contained within beautiful wooden boxes her grey eyes widened. She was not inexperienced in lovemaking, but she couldn't name half of what she was looking at, let alone guess its purpose. She felt warm as she tore her eyes away. 

"I don't have much time to browse," she said, because the best excuses were the true ones. "I need to get back soon." Blushing now, she pointed to the contents of one of the boxes. "I'm looking for something like this, the sort that is enchanted."

"A fine choice," the shopkeep purred. "We have a few colours to choose from, and then I'll teach you the magic words." They winked, and Silver felt her pointed ears go pink.

Silver left only ten minutes later, still blushing, her very expensive purchase safe within her bag of holding. Now to get back to Zada.

* * *

"I have something for you," Silver said, sitting down beside Zada on the bed. There was a wooden box in her hands, a very fine cherry wood box carved all over with roses.

Zada looked from the box to Silver's face. She knew Silver's expressions well by now, and this one was intriguing; a mix of desire, hesitation, and sweet shyness. "For me?"

"Yes," Silver said, "although it's also for me. It's for us? I want you to know that we need not, that if you're not comfortable with it I can just—"

Zada cut her off with a small kiss, her hands brushing Silver's as she took the box. "Let me see before ya try to scare me off," Zada teased, sliding open the lid.

Silver bit her lower lip as she watched Zada curiously unfolding the pink silk wrapping.

"Oh," she said, sounding surprised, but not unpleasantly so. 

"I'd like you to wear it," Silver said, feeling silly for how shy she sounded. "For me."

When Zada looked into her face again, her blue eyes were a shade darker and there was something thrilling in her expression. "You'll have to help me figure out the harness," she said, needing no further convincing.

Silver's heart soared and her stomach flipped over. Zada's enthusiasm was more than she could have hoped for and she loved her for it. The box slid off Zada's lap and onto the bed as Silver practically pounced on the cleric to lavish her kisses. 

Once Zada was fully naked, Silver fit the strap-on into its harness and then helped Zada step into it. Because of the magical nature of the harness it adjusted to an instant perfect fit. Zada reached down and ran her hand along the smooth, blue glass.

The sight of Zada wearing it, stroking it, made Silver blush and squirm where she sat. "What do you think?" She managed.

"I think you look like you want this," Zada said. Her cocky smile was enough to make Silver need to press her thighs together. 

"I do," Silver agreed, "but one more thing first." Taking the dildo in her hand, she said the command word and triggered the enchantment as she began to stroke gently back and forth. 

"Oh!" Zada exclaimed as she suddenly bent at the waist, her hand grabbing Silver's wrist to still her motions. Silver looked up at her, a touch of mischief to her smile as she admired the surprised look on Zada's face. 

"I can feel it," Zada said, almost disbelieving.

"Is that alright? The spell doesn't need to be active for us to use it," Silver explained.

Zada released Silver's wrist and nodded for Silver to keep going. The cleric watched with mingled arousal and amazement as she felt every pass of Silver's delicate fingers wrapped loosely around the blue glass, which quickly warmed up to body temperature through the same magic that transferred sensation. It was truly an extension of her. "Wow," she breathed, "Yeah, that's great." 

Smile growing wider, Silver slid off the bed and onto her knees on the floor. Zada realized what was about to happen only a split second before Silver's tongue ran up the underside of the glass.

"Fuck," Zada was not prepared for the novel sensation. Her fingers tangled in Silver's silky hair and her knees felt weak when her girlfriend closed her lips around the tip. She took the length of it into her hot, wet mouth, her tongue stroking the smooth underside. The stimulation felt like it went right to her clit and Zada was very wet now.

"Ah," she gasped as Silver hollowed her cheeks and sucked at the same time that she bobbed up and down, tugging Silver's hair and making Silver moan softly. "Wait, you wanted—"

Silver slowly pulled off, then smiled up at Zada with a look that made Zada want to do anything to please her. "Yes," she said softly, still smiling, her lips plumped and red. "I want you to fuck me."

"Gods help me," Zada whispered, and then she pulled Silver up to kiss her hotly. Silver was still dressed, so that was the first thing to deal with. In Zada's haste and with her considerable strength she ended up tearing out two of the buttons on Silver's blouse, but Silver only laughed in delight and kissed Zada's ear before pulling off her leggings. 

Silver dropped back on the bed and Zada hovered over her to kiss her jaw, her neck, down her chest. With the fingers of one hand she lightly traced over Silver's breast and teased her nipple to hardness while she gently kissed and sucked the other. Silver's hands absently stroked Zada's muscled shoulders and back as she arched into the touch and let herself sigh and gasp freely, because Zada loved all her little noises.

When Zada slid down the bed and kissed her way down Silver's stomach, Silver felt very torn. On one hand, she would never pass up Zada's mouth on her, but on the other, that blue glass was still waiting and she ached to have it inside of her. Things became much more simple as Zada placed her hands on her thighs to push them apart and settled between her legs.

Gods, this was bliss. Knowing well how sensitive Silver was, Zada always held herself back and worked slowly up to her usual vigor. First it was the flat of her tongue, long firm strokes over the whole of her that made her moan. Then, with a happy hum, Zada focused her very talented tongue around her clit, giving the occasional direct lick that made Silver grip at the bedding and say Zada's name.

This time Zada introduced her hand, too, careful to prepare Silver for what was about to come. First one, and then two, Zada's fingers found her very wet and filled her so nicely. As she slowly fucked Silver, her tongue teased that bundle of nerves directly now, and oh, she was so close. She rocked her hips to meet the slow pumping of Zada's hand, panting as she felt her orgasm build.

When Zada's lips closed around her clit and sucked, she was a goner. She cried out as her orgasm hit her _hard,_ making her writhe and cry out softly. Zada pinned her down with one arm and drew out every second of her orgasm with firm licks and the curl and press of her fingers, until Silver was panting and boneless.

Silver mumbled something in Elvish and laughed weakly. "Exceptional, melissë," she purred, and the affirmation touched Zada's heart and between her legs both.

She lovingly kissed Silver's thighs and then sat up to wipe her mouth with her own discarded shirt and remove her lower leg. She set the prosthetic beside the bed and then turned to Silver again, who sat up to meet her kisses. 

Zada's new appendage seemed to ache and she felt consumed by the need to be inside Silver. As the druid straddled her and took it in hand she felt her breath catch. "Do you need oil—ah!" Zada gripped Silver's hips as she rocked against the glass, sliding the smooth length against her hot wetness to lubricate it. 

"No," sighed Silver. Even knowing that a little pain enhanced Silver's pleasure, Zada was ready to argue, but then Silver was dropping down and all coherent thought fled.

To her credit she did go slowly, maddeningly so. She took only the first inch, then pulled back, then sank down a little farther, then repeated that until the dildo was seated fully within her. Zada found herself already tightly wound, mostly just gripping at Silver and gasping as Silver worked, and then taking a moment to get used to the incredible sensation of being inside of her girlfriend.

"Fuck, Silver," Zada said, pulling her face out of Silver's neck to look down at where they were joined. Silver's soft fingers stroked around where the glass entered her, the slick touch making Zada shudder. 

"Oh, yes," Silver replied, flushed to her chest and her pupils huge and dark as she looked back up into Zada's face. They came together in a kiss that was insistent but not rushed, Silver tasting herself on Zada and the cleric wrapping her arms around Silver to hold her close.

And then Silver was smiling against her lips and pushing her back into the bed. Her knees bracketing Zada's hips and her hands were on either side of Zada's shoulders as she began to ride her.

Zada's eyes shut as her head tipped back as the pleasure moved through her. Her hands encouraged Silver's steady motions, and atop her Silver was making the most delicious pleasure noises in her throat. Already so close from pleasing and kissing and being inside of Silver, she felt herself rapidly approaching orgasm. Her thighs tensed and her breath came hard as she met Silver halfway, thrusting up in time with Silver’s motion, and then it was only a few thrusts before she was coming hard with a wordless groan.

Silver gradually slowed on top of her, and as the waves of pleasure subsided she felt her hand stroking her cheek. She opened her eyes to see Silver smiling down at her, expression all love and lust. "You're so lovely, Zada," she said, and then the hand that had stroked her cheek slipped between her own legs. 

Zada watched in hot awe as Silver pleasured herself with the dildo buried inside of her. Her strong hands cupped Silver's breast and gripped the top of her thigh, adding to the sensation until Silver was arching and rocking her hips as she reached climax. Zada's breath escaped her all at once when she felt Silver flutter around her with her orgasm.

Silver bent over to tongue her nipples and caress the sensitive undersides of her breasts, her hips making little motions, and Zada felt some sense return to her at last. One hand in Silver's hair, she gasped happily when Silver gently sucked on her nipple, then she laughed. "You asked me to fuck you, but I'm just lyin’ here."

Silver raised her head from Zada's breast to smile at her, just a touch of that feral edge to her grin that made Zada feel electric. "So what are you going to do about it?" she challenged.

Zada grinned back and sat up, making Silver moan as the glass pressed in and then slipped out. Zada easily flipped them over, rolling on top of Silver and kissing her lips, her ear, her throat. She trailed her hand over the smooth skin of Silver's stomach, over the bone of her hip, and then between her legs. 

"I'm ready," Silver sighed, a little whine to her voice. She was hot and so wet beneath Zada's fingers, her body confirming the truth. "I've already taken it."

"So well, too," Zada murmured, "but I'm really going to give it to you, and I don't want to hurt you." Her fingers were larger than Silver's delicate ones, but she knew that Silver could take more, wanted more. Going slowly, she introduced a third finger, which made Silver shudder and push herself onto Zada's hand with a pleased gasp.

Zada looked into Silver's flushed face to make sure she was okay, then lowered herself down Silver's body so that she could kiss and suck at the sensitive inside of Silver's thighs while she worked her fingers in and out to a steady beat. In no time at all she had Silver tensing and writhing, so she used her free hand to hold her hip and press her into the bed so that she could kiss over Silver's throbbing clit.

"Oh fuck," Silver moaned, feeling Zada's soft lips and the faintest brush of her hot tongue, "oh, please, Zada," she begged, her whole body tense as a wire, very near to another orgasm.

It was then that Zada pulled out her fingers and placed a last kiss against Silver's thigh, a wicked smile on her blushed lips. Silver reached for her, but she moved to settle between Silver's legs, her hands on her thighs holding her open and the tip of the dildo brushing her clit. "Please? Please what?"

Dazed from pleasure and the sudden loss of it so close to release, Silver looked at her with a desperate expression, breathing hard, her hands gripping the sheets. "Fuck me, Zada, please." Her hips moved, trying to get friction against the head of it, but Zada made sure she didn't.

"I can do that," Zada grinned, and then with one hand around the base of it she pushed into Silver, as slowly as she could go. 

Silver moaned, low and quiet, and canted her hips to meet Zada's. Zada's arms bracketed her lover’s head and kept herself raised up as she moved, thrusting slowly and steadily into Silver. 

Zada was strong and usually very capable at any physical task, but this task had her arms trembling and her breath coming fast in moments. It wasn't the pull and push of her muscles that had her breathless; it was the sheer mind-blanking pleasure of it. The feeling of being surrounded by Silver's silky heat, the contact and slide of their hot skin, the pulse of rising pleasure as another orgasm threatened to overtake her. 

Zada looked into Silver's flushed face, taking in the way her eyes were shut and her lips parted with her own heavy breathing, her expression one of blissful pleasure. Zada felt herself begin to shake as her hips snapped forwards, pumping faster and more shallowly. The change in pace made Silver gasp and wrap her legs around Zada's waist and grip at Zada's shoulders.

Too soon, too soon, but she couldn't stop herself, not with Silver moving underneath her like that, so hot and insistent, and her soft pleasure sounds right in Zada's ear. Zada lasted only a few more thrusts before she was burying her face in Silver's neck and coming hard. The shockwaves of her orgasm rocked her, made her cry out helplessly against Silver's throat.

Silver moved beneath her, making Zada gasp, because it was too much now. She was so overstimulated and it almost hurt. But Silver wasn't finished yet. "Please Zada," she begged weakly, mouthing at Zada's neck, tasting the salt on her skin. "Don't stop." 

Zada clumsily reached between them to touch the dildo and exhale the command word. As the spell faded Zada sighed in relief, because the warm glass was no longer an extension of her, hypersensitive and throbbing, and she could work with this.

Zada began to move again, and with her hand already between them, she found Silver’s clit and pressed her fingers in just that way that she knew would make Silver’s thighs shake. “Come for me,” Zada panted. It was Silver’s turn to come in only a few quick thrusts, pinned to the bed by Zada’s hips and hand, barely aware of how she was crying out Zada’s name. Her back arched as the waves of her third orgasm crashed over her, drawn out by the rhythm of Zada’s hand and the sensation of being perfectly filled.

Zada slowed to rest and let herself sink down on top of Silver, holding her whole weight off of her lover but letting the pressure ground her. Silver went completely relaxed and wrapped her arms around Zada as she caught her breath, aftershocks running through her, hot and full and thrumming like the string of an instrument. 

“Good?” Zada murmured in her ear, the tip of her tongue tracing the curve of it to the point. Silver laughed softly, breathless. She let her hands slide down Zada’s sweat-slicked back, press in soothingly at the muscles of her lower back, and then let her hands settle on Zada’s ass. 

“So good,” she said, her fingers lightly tracing. “Incredible. Thank you.”

Above her, Zada squirmed at the ticklish sensation, and the shifting friction between them made Silver gasp happily. “I love ya, Silver,” Zada said, sliding her arms beneath Silver and wrapping them around her, holding her tight.

"I love you, Zada," Silver replied dreamily. In her haze, Silver smiled to herself, feeling perfectly warm and pleased with herself. You could find anything at the Summerlands night market, and this had been her best purchase yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Silver is mine, but Zada belongs to Goldie.
> 
> Thank you for reading my little pwp about two ladies in love and their magic strap-on. If you liked it, let me know <3


End file.
